


To Dance

by Espeones



Series: Once a Deviant, Always a Deviant [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of attempt rape, Past Abuse, Recovery, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espeones/pseuds/Espeones
Summary: Started with the idea of; "An investigation leads Connor and Hank to a club, and their person is on the dancefloor with no intention of leaving it anytime soon. Solution? Connor motherfuckin dances. And he's good at it too."And then added;"After gaining the suspect, he is interrogated and Connor learns a good amount of his story, and why he likes dancing so much."Note: Reader is transgender, don't like? Don't read :)





	To Dance

"Where are we going again?" Hank mutters as he takes another turn to a different street. Connor sits in the passenger's seat, eyes blinking as he scans the roads.  
  
"A club and bar, our suspect should be there." Connor replies before Hank could grumble incoherently. "This place however isn't like the Eden Club. I do not believe they work that way."   
  
"Huh, _very_ assuring." Hank mumbles, Connor's light went orange before he processed the sarcasm in Hank's tone.   
  
"I can assure you, you will not be paying for any androids." Connor turns his head away to the window with a small amused smirk when Hank glares.   
  
"Oh fuckin' hell Connor! That was _expensive_ ," he exclaims, eyes moving back to the road with a huff.   
  
"Whatever you say, Lieutenant Anderson." Connor says more quietly, his attention turning to the lit up signs by the building. "There," he points as Hank turns to park. "That one."   
  
An exasperated sigh leaves Hank, "alright, let's get this done and over with." He says to himself as he parks, unlocks the car, and steps outside.   
  
Connor follows, taking his place by Hank's side, "we should be careful, there was some background knowledge on our suspect. She can be dangerous, prior self-defense knowledge I believe it was."   
  
Hank hums in thought, "okay, good to know... good to know."   
  
They walk up to the door, Connor (who was taking the lead) was stopped by the bouncer.   
  
"IDs?" The man asked, a hand outstretched.   
  
Hank stepped in front of Connor, stopping the android from speaking. "We're part of the DPD, Lieutenant Hank Anderson." He holds out his badge, and the bouncer eyes it before stepping aside.   
  
"Go right ahead, and don't cause to much trouble." He says as the brush past.   
  
Connor looks around the room, cursing quietly. Hank steps next to him, eyeing everyone currently in the room. "Think you can find her?"   
  
"It's going to be awhile for me to scan everyone, but I should be able to. However we should be alert, our suspect may recognize us and try to flee."   
  
"Whatever you say, son."   
  
Connor's head tilts in Hank's direction when he walks ahead. His LED going red before he shook it off. Connor follows after him, processing each face he passes.   
  
No sign of their target.   
  
That was until his attention was drawn to the dancefloor. Among the bodies of people, was in fact their target.   
  
"Uh, I think I have found our suspect." Connor tapped Hank on the shoulder.   
  
Hank turned away from the bar, "oh yeah where?"   
  
"Over there," Connor mumbled pointing over in the direction of the (h/c) haired person.   
  
"Should we wait?"   
  
Connor adjusts his tie, "I have a quicker idea, Lieutenant."   
  
Hank's brows furrow, a questioning gaze laid on Connor as he walked off down the small set of stairs. With finesse, twisted and spun around the crowd of people along the beat of the song. It was hard for Hank to lose him even in the large grouping of people, the glowing parts on his jacket gave it away.   
  
Hank never realized nor knew that Connor was good at dancing.   
  
  
•▪°○°▪•   
  
  
You forced a smile, spinning and stepping away from your current dance partner. The guy was a little too touchy around you, and in your motion your back bumped right into someone else's chest.   
  
Your hand was grasped softly and you were spun on your heel, facing the mystery person.   
  
Or rather, mystery android.   
  
Your eyebrow raised as you blew a short strand of hair away from your face. "Hey, can I help you?"   
  
The android smiles, and you forget all about your other past dance partner as your taken through a dance with the stranger. Your movements matched the beats of the fast tempo song, finding yourself grinning wide while sweat gathered at the back of your neck.   
  
Wherever this android learned how to dance, you could go for some lessons.   
  
It was refreshing really - android or not - you were used to guys just trying to get close to you to grind against or something. _But you two_ , you both were _actually_ dancing.   
  
You were dipped at a small angle, enough that your short (h/c) hair brushed against someone's clothes, "to whom I owe the pleasure to."   
  
"My name is Connor," his hand around your arms tighten. " _I'm with the DPD, (Y/n) (L/n)._ "   
  
You're eyes widen, grin fading slowly before a short chuckle leaves you. "I see, then I guess I should be getting to the talking part right?" You say in a whisper and step back. His hand still holding onto yours tightly, you knew he wasn't taking any risks if you planned on running.   
  
"Lead the way." You smile, albeit bitterly, as you let him drag you towards the bar.   
  
"I found her, Lieutenant!" Connor calls out to an older man, by a booth.   
  
The lieutenant's eyes turn to look at you before you clear your throat. "Sorry _actually_ , I prefer that you use male pronouns." You smirk as Connor's circular LED flickers orange.   
  
"You are female, are you not?" He asks, and the older man's face flashes in understanding.   
  
"I am _born_ female. Recently I went openly transgender, took awhile but... hey, I finally did it." You say, looking down to your shoes. You wiped away the sweat on your temple with your sleeve. "You can still call me (Y/n), by the way. I still need to get used to some changes, y'know?"   
  
"I understand now, apologies." Connor straightens. You smile, masking any past thoughts and nudged Connor.   
  
"You're a great dancer."   
  
You swore Connor's cheeks go blue, _a blushing android? Holy shit._ You thought, slightly astonished.   
  
Then the other man cleans his throat, and you're back to reality.   
  
A wave of bitterness floods your eyes as you look between the two, "this is about my ex isn't it?"   
  
"(Male/n) (His/L/n), right?" The man asks for confirmation, and you nod slowly, cringing as you recall your memories.   
  
"He's... _dead_ right?"   
  
"Yeah... yeah he died in the hospital." The man gives you a look, "why?"   
  
You felt a bit of relief at the news, "ah you know, he was abusive." You look away as your voice grows quieter. "He started beating me and shit when he found out I was trans. Though this was a month ago..." You glared at the ground, finding yourself not able to look up.   
  
"I'm... sorry to hear that, but we gotta take you in for a full questioning." The Lieutenant stands up from his seat.   
  
You shrug, "if I gotta."   
  
You follow him out, Connor trailing behind you. And you could feel his stare burn into your back, and you hugged your arms a little more tighter.   
  
  
•▪°○°▪•   
  
  
"So can you repeat what you said at the bar? But give us a full story." Hank (whose name you learned during the drive) sat across from you at the interrogation table.   
  
You glanced at the mirror, knowing it was a one-way mirror. But looked back at the lieutenant, "we were dating for almost a full year, I thought he'd actually understand when I came clean about being transgender." Your head falls, calming yourself. "I grew up with a family who didn't like people like that, and I wasn't given much freedom as a child. So I kept my feelings and thoughts a secret."   
  
"That why you told him only recently, before he died?"   
  
You huff a chuckle, "yeah, a month and a half ago. Never thought he'd start hating me for it... brings another term to "love hate" relationships." You shrug, subconsciously rubbing your upper arms. "He started beating me, saying that "I was lucky I still had him" and other... stuff like that. Then he'd leave to go out with friends, set up cameras in the apartment so he could monitor me... fucked up creep, who knew his true colours show so long after we've been together..."   
  
You tried to push away the memories, you hated showing weakness, hated wasting tears. Even when you were on the ground from a past fight, you still didn't cry in front of him.   
  
You were silent for awhile. So Hank asks, "were you part of his murder?"   
  
Your eyes looked up to him, meeting his gaze. "No," you said flatly. "I did not. It took me a lot to finally leave him, especially since he never really gave me a chance to get up and walk away." You frown, "it also takes me a lot to say he doesn't deserve the death brought on him, heard it was awfully painful. Though he did deserve a lot of fucking karma for the shit he did to me. Deserves to rot in prison, but I guess he doesn't get that chance anymore."   
  
"You telling the truth? You are one of our highest suspects."   
  
You send him a look, "no I didn't do it, yeah, I had motive to and I admit that, but I didn't. I heard he died half a week after I broke up with the bastard."   
  
"Where were you on March 16th?" He asks, and you sit back against the chair.   
  
"At a doctors appointment," you start, saying the exact office afterwards, then add; "I can give you the info card later." Hank nods, drumming his fingers against the table, then spoke again;   
  
"Why were you at that club?"   
  
"Get drunk and dance away my problems?" You cut your own laugh short. "I don't really drink, but going out and dancing freely is something I always liked to do when I finally moved out of my parents house."   
  
You shut your mouth quickly after that, you were supposed to discuss the death of your ex, not your whole life story.   
  
"Alright," he looks to the files in front of him, passing you the files. "You recognize any of these?"   
  
You examine the photos, cuffed hands picked one up. Your eyes squinted at the picture. "Yeah, if you haven't deduced already," you placed the picture down on the table, "that was his metal baseball bat, used to threaten he'd beat me with it if I ever disobey him. _Toxic little shit_ ."   
  
Hank watches your expression change, "he was beaten to death with the weapon after the murderer took a few slices at him with what we scanned to be a butterfly knife."   
  
You nod, eyes glaring at the baseball bat. "Are we done? I rather not recall any past memories unless I surely have to."   
  
Hank looks to the mirror for a moment, then back to you. "We'll be having you here a little longer, if that's not an inconvenience."   
  
"Not at all. I'm at your service, sir. Need any questions answered... I'll be here..." Your voice lowered to barely a whisper.   
  
"See that you do."   
  
Hank stands up, and as he leaves two officers enter to escort you to a different room.   
  
  
•▪°○°▪•   
  
  
Your hands rubbed together, your eyes frantically looking around the chamber before they looked over to the figure through the windowed wall.   
  
"Connor." You greeted, face blank. "Need another dance?" You asked jokingly, and he gives you a smile.   
  
"As enjoyable as that sounds, I'm afraid I would not be able to do that." You roll your eyes, though you crack a smile. "Are you alright?" He asks, taking you by surprise.   
  
"Best as I'll ever be, _right now_ ." You say, trying to be optimistic. "When would I be able to get home?" You ask, hands rubbing together anxiously.   
  
Connor gives you an odd look, "I am not certain, I would estimate a few more hours."   
  
You curse, it was already late, you were tired and probably smelt of sweat. A nice bath and some rest in your bed would be very much appreciated right now. "I see... okay, thanks." You turn away, looking down.   
  
Connor takes his leave, leaving you alone. You looked down, placing your head in your hands. _Fuck, I'm tired_ .   
  
You smile though, Connor's slight tone of concern was nice.   
  
  
•▪°○°▪•   
  
  
Connor eyes your form curiously before leaving, towards the interrogation room was. Not to long ago they brought in the other suspect.   
  
After what you had said earlier, he did not believe you were lying. Your emotions and expressions far to genuine for it to be a high percentage that you were lying.   
  
"Look, I don't know why you dragged me here. I don't want anything to do with him." The dark haired woman exclaimed.   
  
"Then you'll just answer the questions, it'll be easier for both of us." Hank muttered, "who was he to you?"   
  
The woman huffs impatiently, "he was my boyfriend."   
  
Connor's brow raised, and Hank continued, "how long have you been together?"   
  
"Two months." She replies, Hank's face flashes with a look before going blank once more.   
  
"Did he act weird during your time together?"   
  
She frowns, looking away. "Before his death - more recently - he had tried to get more touchy with me." She mutters, "always asking if he can come over to my house late at night."   
  
"Where were you during the murder?" Hank writes down note on the clipboard, looking up at her. Connor subconsciously pulled a coin from his coat pocket, fumbling with it before flipping it in his hand.   
  
"... I was at home, watching videos on my laptop for the whole afternoon."   
  
"Okay... so you didn't go to (Male/n)'s house that day?"   
  
Her lips were pursed, "you're accusing me of it? No, I wasn't."   
  
Hank sits back, looking through the files and shows the same pictures he had to you. "Know what these are?"   
  
Connor saw the flash of familiarity in her eyes, something Hank must've missed. "No." She says after a pause. Connor frowns, catching the coin in his fingers, noting that he'll mention it to Hank afterwards.   
  
"Are you lying?" Hank asks suddenly, her eyes widen a fraction, and Connor could just make out the beads of sweat at her temple.   
  
"No, I'm not." She says, her poker face put back on.   
  
Hank nods his head slowly, humming in thought. "Alright, guess we're done here. You'll be brought to a different room for a bit."   
  
She huffs, "fine."   
  
And just like that they were done with the interrogation.   
  
  
"I have a 78.9% scan that she is lying." Connor walks next to Hank as he walks out.   
  
"Oh yeah? I was suspicious she was too."   
  
"Could you not let me interrogate her?" Connor asks, a frown still present.   
  
"Later Connor, you can knock yourself out." He waves the android off, glancing over to the dark haired woman as she was brought by Officer Chris. Connor trailed behind, following them as they rounded the corner to see you behind the glass in the cell room.   
  
Your eyes met the other woman's for a split moment, and then she was gone from your view.   
  
"Connor?" You called out, stopping him in his tracks. "Is she a suspect too?" You ask, and he guessed you were aware that he could not share much information.   
  
The android nods, "indeed. Do you need anything?" He asks, LED going orange, he wasn't meant to ask that...   
  
"No, I'm alright." You smile at him before looking away.   
  
You had stayed silent after that, so Connor leaves to go talk with Hank.   
  
•▪°○°▪•   
  
"By the way you responded last time, I have a high scan that you are lying." Connor stood on the opposite side of the desk, standing instead of sitting, infront of the woman.   
  
Her head was lowered, and he could start to see her hands tremble. "He was murdered, in his own home; with his own baseball bat after being stabbed 14 times..."   
  
She didn't move, didn't react. So Connor continued to pressure her, "are you sure you didn't do it? Didn't witness the murder?"   
  
She raised her head, meeting his eye. Yet no words of denial or confirmation left her lips.   
  
"Wouldn't it feel so much better if you just tell the truth?" He asks, head lowering to her eye level.   
  
"What would _you_ know about feelings?" She glares, her tone defensive. "You're an android."   
  
"Is that all you have to say?" Connor asks, then continues, "I know that you'd be in far less trouble than if you continue to lie. You'd be saving yourself from the hole you've dug already." He points out flatly, watching as her eyes widen before looking down.   
  
"You... you wouldn't _understand_ . I killed him to defend myself!" She blurted out, glaring aggressively at Connor. "He- he tried to rape me so I killed him, okay?! Was that the confession you wanted?"   
  
Connor stands up straight, "yes, it was. Thank you for saying the truth."   
  
She huffs with laughter, "how did you know? You... you seemed so certain that I was lying."   
  
"I wasn't certain, I'm simply good at acting as though I was." He folds his hands behind his back, "you'll be taken back to your cell for now."   
  
He straightens his toe with a final glance her way, turning to the door to scan his hand. "Do you believe you've done yourself a favor by killing him?"   
  
She was silent for a brief moment, "yes."   
  
"Okay... I've met someone who'd agree with you."   
  
  
•▪°○°▪•   
  
  
You walked sluggishly to take a bath as soon as you were allowed to go home. Throwing your jacket on the couch as you rushed to the bathroom.   
  
A nice bath, and a load of sleep.   
  
You needed to get this night behind you.   
  
•▪°○°▪•   
  
You smiled with a glazed look on your face, watching as your small group of friends had fun at the dance floor.   
  
You had gone to take a break, away from them. Leaning against the booth cushions at your table, while you turned to glance at your phone.   
  
You wanted a distraction, yet once you were here, you couldn't help but think the room felt painstakingly suffocating. You found it hard to explain. It was as though you felt like you _needed_ to do _something_ , but have nothing at all you could do that led to some sort of frustration. It had only been two days that had passed, to you it felt much shorter.   
  
"I had I feeling I would find you here."   
  
You blinked, looking up from the dimmed screen. Your eyes met Connor's, "I... didn't expect a visit from you." You mumbled, putting your phone away.   
  
As though it were a switch, his acknowledged presence allowed you to breath again. The knot in your chest unwinding ever so slowly.   
  
"Could I buy you a drink?"   
  
You smiled, genuinely. "I don't drink."   
  
Connor replies quickly, correcting himself, "it does not need to be alcoholic."   
  
"If you want to, I appreciate it."   
  
He left, and you saw him walk over to the bar to order. And in short minutes he returned, "I hope you don't mind (fruit) juice."   
  
"No, that's fine. Thank you, Connor..." You took the drink from his hands, taking a sip while Connor slid into the seat in front of you. "Did you need something from me?"   
  
"No..." his LED went orange, "I simply wanted to visit you. I had gone to your home but found it empty, then I figured you'd be here."   
  
"I appreciate the sentiment." You watched as the ice floated back up to the surface as you pushed them down with your straw. You let the silence settle in as well as the heaviness of the night's exhaustion. You hummed quietly as you drank.   
  
"I was hoping for another dance?" You blinked, before a tired yet somehow energized grin made its way onto your face.   
  
"Just for you," you winked, then snorted when his LED went red. And then when he smiled, it made your heart skip a beat.   
  
•▪°○°▪•   
  
As you said; you danced with him before you wrapped up your night.   
  
It got your blood pumping and your mind away from everything else. Just liked you wanted it to, just like you wanted dancing to distract you from every other horrible thing that had previously happened.   
  
Connor made a great dance partner, wherever he learned. You already thought that before, but now you were absolutely certain. If you had been paying enough attention, you might have even said that it stole the attention of a few other patrons.   
  
Alas, the song ended, and with it, your movements slowed to follow Connor's. Who lead you back to the booth you and your friends choose.   
  
One of your friends were there too, him and his girlfriend sat together on one side.   
  
His head turned to look and he beamed when he saw Connor with you, "look at my man, meeting new pe- androids I see?" He said teasingly, making redness flush to your cheeks.   
  
"Dance partner," you corrected with a cough. Glancing at Connor, who look at them curiously and stood a tad closer to you.   
  
"Still partner." His girlfriend said with an added eyebrow wiggle.   
  
"Fucking teases, the both of you." You rolled your eyes with a small smile, grabbing your bag from the opposite chair. "I'm done for tonight, thank you guys for the invite."   
  
"Sure thing, I'll tell the others when I see 'em." He says, giving you a curt wave. "Have fun."   
  
You drag Connor away, and towards the entrance. Wanting to leave and get home so you could sleep, cause whether you want to admit it or not; you had already been drained before Connor showed. With that last dance, you were about ready to pass out on the spot.   
  
"Would you like me to call a cab for you?"   
  
"That'd be fucking great if you could, Connor." You give him a tired smile, his hand moved to rest on your back and he guided you out to the side of the street.   
  
You both wait for a few minutes as he does what you required, watching as the automated vehicle drives towards you two.   
  
"And you?" You turn your head to him, "where will you go?"   
  
"Perhaps back to Lieutenant Anderson's home." He says, giving you a side smirk/smile, "unless you'd like me to escort you back to your home?"   
  
You threw your head back and barked a laugh, no matter how tired, you couldn't help but laugh. "Is that a pick up line, sug?"   
  
"Perhaps, was it bad?"   
  
You wave a hand, "no, no. You nailed it." His eyes light up, and you did a little too. For an android, he was adjusting to be so _human_ . "And to answer your question, only if you want to."   
  
"I accept your invitation." The car drove up to you two, and Connor walked up to the door, holding it open for you. You brushed past him and sat in the seat.   
  
" _What a gentleman_ ." You said on the more quiet side.   
  
"You are too." That damned charming smile again, and you turned your head away.   
  
He sat down next to you, and you relaxed into the chair. Completely comfortable in his presence as you lulled back and forth from sleep.   
  
"It's okay, you can rest."   
  
You nod slowly, tiredly. Subconsciously leaning against his arm as you dozed off to a slumber.   
  
•▪°○°▪•   
  
You stirred, feeling two arms pick you up and the cold air meet your exposed skin.   
  
"I'm carrying you to your home everything is alright.”   
  
Still in a half-asleep state, your hand shakily points to your home, forgetting he knows which is yours. Mumbling the password to Connor for the lock, something your half-asleep mind didn't care. If you could fall asleep so comfortably with Connor around, you instinctively felt that you can trust him with the password to your home.   
  
You were carried inside, Connor not pointing or asking you to stop when you began to snuggle into his chest.   
  
“ _Mmm_ , you're warm you know that?" You mutter as you kick of your shoes, hearing them hit the ground somewhere in your hallway.   
  
You feel his chest vibrate, a quiet chuckle leaving his lips. "You're simply cold." You were tossed onto your bed, instantly beginning to wrap yourself in your sheets. Too tired to change, you reach for Connor's sleeve.   
  
"Can you stay?" You mumble, eyes shut. "I want you to stay."   
  
"I can certainly make time for it." You hear him say, then followed by the sound of rustling.   
  
Connor took of the jacket of his suit and tie. "Would you like me to lay next to you?"   
  
You turn onto your back, open it your arms as an invitation a small smile of your face. "Snuggle please."   
  
You don't see Connor move onto the bed, because your eyes are still shut the whole time. But you hear the sounds, feeling the bedsheets shift and next he's in your arms.   
  
You hum, his hair fluffy as you hoped it'd be as you run your hand through it several times. "Thank you."   
  
"You don't need to."   
  
You nod slowly, "It's... it's just I never got to do this with (Male/n). It feels nice."   
  
You hear a small smile on Connor's face as he speaks again.   
  
"It... really does."


End file.
